A Day Late, but Just as Good
by Princess Darkcloud
Summary: Sanji was sick and missed his birthday, but that doesn't mean he can't still celebrate. SanZo T for implied stuff...


**A Day Late, but Just As Good**

It'd been a week since he'd been quarantined in one of the Sunny's spare rooms. Chopper had been the only one to visit him the entire time he'd been sick, and that had been only twice a day to deliver medicine and check his vitals, for fear of contracting the contagious, and possibly lethal, disease. It had been a damn lonely week, and he'd even missed his birthday.

It was March 3rd, the day after his birthday, and Chopper was finally able to say he'd been cured. Sanji slowly, for he was still weak, walked out of the room and made his way on deck. Something exploded and his face was filled with smoke.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANJI!"** Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were all grinning ecstatically, each clasping a spent party popper.

Sanji laughed through the migraine brought on by the explosion of sound and pulled the confetti out of his hair. "Thanks you guys." He looked past the three boys and saw that Robin and Nami each held a small package in their hands. "NAMI~SWAAAAAAN! ROBIN~CHWAAAAAN! Ah~nyahn, you didn't have to do through the trouble of buying me a presant~" Robin smiled as Nami rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up and take it before I take it back for a refund." He twirled and danced past the boys, striking his 'princely pose' when he reached the ladies. He took the gifts they handed him with hearts in his eyes. "I humbly accept my sweet angels' gifts." He brought them up to his face. "I shall treasure these till the day I die~"

"If you like those then just wait for—"

Sanji turned around just in time to catch Usopp and Chopper dragging Luffy off up the stairs and into the galley.

"What's up with them?"

Robin chuckled, "What would a birthday be without surprises?" Nami joined Robin in the mischieious laughter before her eyes widened.

"Robin!" He pulled Robin in close. "Mumble whisper, whisper..."

'_Huh?' _Sanji looked between the two women, completely lost.

"Whisper giggle."

'_What's going on? What're they...?'_

Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy slunk out of the galley, looking either scared or confused—perhaps a mix of both. Nami and Robin went back to their coded girl chatter. "Mumble, mumble murmur chuckle whisper."

"Chuckle, I agree Nami-chan."

"Neh, Sanji-kun, I think you can go into the galley now." The evil and mischievous grins went completely unnoticed by Sanji, as he had hearts in his eyes and couldn't see clearly.

"Hai~ Nami-swan!"

"Ah, Sanji-kun! It'd be best if you entered as quietly as possible, ok?"

"N-Nami-san?" He had his hand poised above the knob and was about to throw the door open.

Nami sighed, "Don't you trust me, Sanji-kun?" She asked in her most manipulat- err, _cutest_ voice.

"But of course, Nami-san! I shall be as quiet as poss—"

"Shh!" She hushed.

Sanji shrunk back before finishing his sentence in a hushed whisper, "I shall be as quiet as possible!" And with that, he slowly opened the door and peaked inside.

The door was opened enough so that Sanji could see a sliver of the inside of the kitchen. He could hear a mumbled curse.

'_What the hell his that bastard doing in __**my**__ kitchen?'_ Sanji opened the door a little further. He could see that the fridge had been left open. The thought of spoiling food was interrupted when Zoro stepped in front of the fridge and fully into Sanji's view. Sanji smiled a little smile and sighed. He was about to push the door open when Zoro spoke.

"That mosquito-repellent incense, he better be thankful for this..." Zoro took the pink apron off the wall and slipped it over his head. He turned so his back was facing Sanji and fumbled with tying the knot.

'_Ho..__?'_

Zoro turned his head around, eyes narrowed in a scowl, biting his lower lip, he managed to get it into a messy knot, making him look like a young boy, about to cook breakfast for his mom. "There." He smiled as if he'd accomplished something great, his cheeks turning a light pink.

Sanji bit the nail of his thumb.

Zoro had all of the ingredients spread across the counter. Sanji watched as Zoro sloppily measured the flour, some of it puffing up and getting into his eyes. Zoro coughed gently, his cheeks turning that adorably vulnerable pink again, the flour sticking to his face and hair.

'_Damn...'_

Zoro put the flour aside and started to beat the sugar and butter and such. When he appeared to be quite satisfied with it, he dipped a finger in and licked it clean, giving his finger a gentle suck before letting it slide from his rosy lips.

A drop of blood slowly made it's way over Sanji's lips and dropped off of his chin.

Zoro slid on Sanji's oven mitts, smiling cutely, and gently placed the cake pan into the oven. When he bent over, almost excessively so, Sanji noticed that Zoro was wearing a new pair of pants, ones that perfectly framed the ass that his strenuous workouts had made wonderfully pert and, in that moment, ridiculously _fuckable._ Sanji's pants were tightening ever so slightly. Who knew that Zoro would make such a sexy housewife.

When Sanji looked up from from his tenting pants he saw that Zoro had gotten to work on the frosting. He had the tip of his tongue curled around his upper lip in concentration. He was whipping the cream at incredible speed and the cook in Sanji couldn't help but think: _'You're going to turn it to butter, moron.'_

The timer 'dinged' and Zoro, in his haste, had failed to notice that his apron had come undone. He tripped over one of the ties and spilled the creamy white frosting all over himself. The expression of disappointment was evident, and the cute, pouty eyes and pursed bottom lip mercilessly destroyed the last shred of Sanji's restraint. He threw the door open, startling Zoro, and attacked the man with his mouth, tongue lapping up the cream that was sliding down the side of Zoro's face.

"Ah~ Sanji! You were watching?"

"And I'm glad I was. When did you get so fucking sexy?" Sanji sneaked a hand around the apron and up Zoro's shirt.

"Baka, I've always—" Sanji gobbled up Zoro's needy moan and proceeded to undress him, leaving him in nothing but the pink apron, the cream still running down his neck and chest.

"You're the best present I could've gotten." Sanji stood up and started unbuttoning his pants as he looked down at Zoro's 'blushing bride' expression.

Zoro's eyes cracked open and his parted lips closed and twisted into a smirk. "Happy Birthday, you horny bastard."

---

"Ahhh...that was amazing." Sanji lit up a smoke before sliding his boxers back on. Zoro started chuckling and Sanji looked back at him, surprised. "What're you laughing at?"

"Che, nothing, baka-cook." Zoro leaned up against the cabinet, and looked down at clasped hands. Sanji sat next to Zoro and pulled him into his lap. He grabbed Zoro's hand and looked at the band he'd placed on it not even a month before and sighed contentedly. He smiled as he enjoyed the moment, but that was quickly brought to an end when he heard intrusive voices from the outside.

"Can't believe he fell for it."

"Yeah, he must be an idiot."

"That coming from you could be a serious insult, Luffy."

"Ahh, you're so mean Usopp~"

The door swung open, knocking the three youngest boys onto the lower deck.

Violence ensued, but we needn't worry about that.

Zoro just sighed as he smiled at the ring on his finger, "You idiot," he said to the ring, "You really think I didn't know...that you were watching the whole time..."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

Hastily written, but whatever. I got the idea from **The Wandering Swordsman**'s birthday fic for Sanji, though her's was on time XD

This is kind of a continuation or rather it has references to my previous one shot: Not Too Late is it? And there's another one that follows it: Right on Time. When was a collab between me and Wander-chan.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway~

Happy belated birthday, Sanji!


End file.
